Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uninterruptible power supply, and more particularly, it relates to an uninterruptible power supply including a power converter.
Description of the Background Art
An uninterruptible power supply including a power converter is known in general. Such an uninterruptible power supply is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-098865.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-098865 discloses a power converter board including a power converter. On this power converter board, devices that the power converter includes are divided into a plurality of groups. The power converter board includes a plurality of unit cases that can house the devices divided into the groups, respectively. The power converter includes a plurality of connection terminals, a plurality of switches, a plurality of input filters, an output filter, a converter, and an inverter. The plurality of unit cases of the power converter board houses the plurality of connection terminals, the plurality of switches, some of the plurality of the input filters, the remaining input filters, the converter, the output filter, and the inverter, respectively, in this order from the upper side toward the lower side.
However, on the power converter board described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-098865, the unit case that houses the output filter is disposed between the unit case that houses the converter and the unit case that houses the inverter. Therefore, it is necessary to dispose a conducting wire across the unit case, which houses the output filter (a device not to be connected to the converter), in an upward-downward direction in order to connect the converter to the inverter (a device to be connected to the converter) by the conducting wire. Thus, on the power converter board (uninterruptible power supply) described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-098865, it is necessary to provide the conducting wire across the device not to be connected, and hence the length of the conducting wire that connects the devices to each other is disadvantageously increased.